


Tarea

by Sol_Fuentes_Córdova (Solitude)



Series: Momentos de la vida [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitude/pseuds/Sol_Fuentes_C%C3%B3rdova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tiene muy clara su tarea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarea

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aufgabe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894973) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow). 



“Bucky me salvó ¡Lo sé!”  
“¡No sea estúpido, Capitán!” Fury miró a Steve lleno de reproches.  
“¿Ah sí? ¡¿Quién pudo haber sido entonces?! ¡No había nadie más aparte de él en las cercanías!”  
“El agua lo arrastró hasta la orilla. Nada más. El Soldado del Invierno no **pudo** haberlo rescatado!”  
“Sé muy bien lo que vi. Y de paso, me estaba hundiendo como una piedra ¡El agua no pudo de ninguna forma arrastrarme a la orilla!”  
“¡Ya basta, Capitán!” Fury golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano. Al parecer era la primera vez que estaba realmente enojado “¡Olvídese de Bucky y concéntrese en su tarea!”  
Steve se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta “¡Esta **es** mi tarea! _¡Y voy a encontrar a Bucky!_


End file.
